Breaking Out
by ayyyy
Summary: It had been difficult for Marlene to speak since she was six years old and after bouncing from home to home she had no desire to. Until she meets a hot-tempered, stubborn, pain in the ass werewolf who makes her question all her beliefs and gives her something to talk about. Rated T for Language
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT I CREATE.**

**Hi there! So..I'm Carrie and this is going to be a Paul/OC story. Review and tell me if you think it sounds good or if it sounds like shit. I ENCOURAGE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Please tell me what you think I should work on or what I'm doing right! Enjoy!**

Trapped.

Most of my life I have been.

Trapped in my own mind.

It hurts to speak and tell anyone how I feel or how I think.

And I have learned that no gives a shit.

I encounter people everyday who look at me and see a normal girl, but I'm not.

They don't care.

No one did.

Until I met him.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the internationally known book series Twilight or any of its characters!**

**A/N: Forgot to mention in prologue but this is taking place during Eclipse. Just thought I should mention that. Enjoy!**

_"The pain-It's determined and demanding-To ache-But I'm okay"_

_- 'The Fault In Our Stars, Troye Sivan_

Over the years I have learned to pack lightly.

Moving from one place to another constantly on the move can do that to you. So I only bring with me what is necessary.

I was thinking of this as I sat on the plane. The plane to yet another new life. I went throught the list of things I had in my small carryon. A few changes of clothes, a toothbrush, lady products, and some other assorted items. I also had my pride and joy iPod Nano in my hand and some cheap dollar store earbuds.

I lunged forward as the kid behind me kicked my seat yet again. I wish that I could at least give the kid a nice, long glare but who knows what his mother would do to me.

The seatbelt light began flashing and my social worker Lily kept on with the constant stream of words in her slight Southern drawl that always came with her.

"Oh my gosh, we're almost there! Are you excited? I hope so! Now I know you're used to the city but I think this will be a nice change for you! Plus didn't you tell me how you like the rain? It rains there! Like..a lot! Oh I hope you like it!"

I let Lily keep talking and inserted the occasional nod to amuse her. As much as her blabbering annoyed me, I was also just as grateful because at least there was something to distract me from my own thoughts.

Unfortunately, today was not one of the days that my thoughts completely disappeared. All that was on my mind was my new family and life. Would they be nice? Would they be mean? I'd had my fair share of both and neither ended well for me. Also, what about school? I'll be starting my senior year in a small town in a small school where everyone knew everything about everyone else. Which will be just peachy for me. Note the sarcasm.

"Marlene? You're listening right? You really need to stop spacing out like that ! It's rude." She paused for a dramatic hair flip of her medium cut, dirty blonde locks,. "Anyway, like I was saying, I think we have a good chance of keeping this family around for a while. I've interviewed them and they seem like really nice people. They even have another kid around your age! Isn't that exciting?"

Not really that just meant another person to try and impress abd then epically fail but I just nodded and let her keep going.

When she finally paused to breathe and sip her Sprite, I put my headphones back in my ears and let the voice of Hayley Williams dull my thoughts and Lily's voice, now going on to the lady across the aisle.

Soon enough we were in Washington and pulling into the Seattle airport. I looked out the window and Seattle looked like any other city. Full of hundred-floor skyscrapers and people who didn't care about your problems unless they affected them.

"Okay, now can you please just promise me that you'll try to make friends here? I think this place will be good for you."

Yeah, right. Nobody ever wants to be friends with the weird mute girl. But I promised Lily anyway just to make her happy because I knew how hard she worked to try to help me.

Everyone began rushing around and trying to grab all of their bags, children, and head pillows (seriously though there was one guy with three!) so Lily and I decided to just wait out the rush and were the last two to leave the plane.

Dragging our bags behind us, we walked out of the terminal and made our way down to the pick up section to begin our search for my new family.

As soon as we found them a tall, skinny woman came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Marlene! It's so nice to finally meet you! My name is Tricia, but you can call me Trish and this is my husband John and son Embry."

As she pointed them out I wondered what they put in the water on this reservation. The whole family was insanely tall especially the son- Embry, I think his name is-who was at least 6'4". They all made me feel like one of the munchkins in The Wizard of Oz. As I said, Trish was very tall and lean with gorgeous russet skin that made my pale skin stand out even more, long, straight black hair, and striking hazel eyes. She had me in envy. John and Embry looked very similar except Embry had his mother's eyes and was taller and more muscular than John. However, they both sported trimmed around their ears black hair and russet skin.

They were all staring at me as if expecting something. Oh wait, I've just been staring at them this whole time. Great now I'm the mute _and _stupid girl that was coming to live with them.

I pulled my little notepad out of my pocket and wrote 'Nice to meet you' on it. John and Trish smiled and Embry kept on with the steely look he had been sending my way ever since we saw each other. Wonder what that was about.

"Do you need any help with your bag?" John asked.

I shook my head, picked up my bag, and turned to say goodbye to Lily.

"Remember what we talked about okay? You promised."

I nodded even though I still knew it wouldn't happen.

"Bye sweetie! I'll be by to check on you in a month!"

I nodded and turned back to my new family.

Trish cleared her throat and asked "Ready to go?"

'Well I don't want to sleep in the airport.' I thought but just nodded my head and followed out to their car and to my new life at the La Push Native American Reservation.

**A/N: Yay! Okay, so do you guys like it? Next chapter, Marlene will be giving her reaction to La Push and maybe a few werewolves! **

**Please review and fav! It really means a lot! And I'll probably update again before Friday!**

**Byyyye,**

**Carrie**


	3. Chapter 2

_I don't quite know; How to say; How I feel- "Chasing Cars" Snow Patrol_

Cars have always made me anxious. Even before the accident, to put me in a car was a chore in itself. After the accident? Well, if I could avoid being in one then I would do anything to do so. Any other vehicle, planes, boats, even motorcycles I could ride in or on perfectly fine, but there was someething about cars that made me shiver.

So the four hour car ride from the airport to La Push was not the most pleasant experience I've ever had.

But I bore through it and distracted my fears with the landscape. As we drove out of the city everything began to get progressively greener. Trees began sprouting up all along the side of the roads until, at some points, little patches of forests surrounded us. The sky was quite gray and looked like it would open up and pour rain on us any second.

The ride had been eerily silent ever since we got out of Seattle. Everyone staring ahead or out the window. Ordinarily, people would ask 'getting to know you' questions like 'What was your old home like?' or generic questions like 'What's your favorite food?' but these people are just sitting here. It's freaking me out.

I cleared my throat, pulled out my notebook, and wrote 'How much longer?' on the lined paper. Hesitantly, I tapped Trish lightly on the shoulder. She turned and I quickly slid the paper towards her.

"We're not far now. Just about an hour. We're going thtough Port Angeles right now. Ooh, Embry! Later on sometime this week you should bring Marlene here and show her around! You could bring Quil and Jake too!"

"Yeah, okay Mom." Embry said rolling his eyes.

Embry seem to not like me. I don't know why, but ever since we first saw each other, he had been sending glares at me and hadn't said a full sentence to me. Or any words at all now that I think about it.

I wish I knew what his problem was with me. At least then I could do something about it. However, I don't remember doing anything offensive. I wonder if he could smell the onion rings I had before we went on the plane on my breath. The smell should have worn off by now right? Shit, I don't even know?

I proceeded to try and smell my breath subtlely and most likely looked like an idiot while doing so. I couldn't smell anything so why was he acting so pissy? Maybe it's his time of the month. I laughed under my breath a little and Embry turned and gave me a look like he was wondering how stupid I was. I tried to make it look like I was coughing, but I'm pretty sure it just made it worse.

Finally, after what felt like a century of glares from Embry, we passed the sign saying 'Welcome to La Push' and Trish said "Yay! We're here!"

If I thought that on the highway there was a lot of trees, it was nothing compared to La Push. Everywhere you looked it was green and brown with the occasional wildflower that added color here and there. Every once in a while there would be an opening with a house and gravel driveway or sometimes all you could see was the driveway. We passed a general store and a diner and that seemed to be the only two social places on the entire reservation.

We pulled into one of the driveways and a medium size house came into view. It was two stories and tannish in color with many windows and a garage on the side. The garage was open which was surprising. Weren't they worried about, I don't know, robberies? I mean it was full of car parts that looked pretty expensive. Oh, well. Their loss.

As we got out John tried to grab my bag, but I got a hold of it quicker and nodded to say that I got it.

"Well, welcome! Make yourself at home! John show her her room!" Trish said as we went inside.

I got a glance at the interior of the house as we went up the stairs that were near the front door, and like the outside, it looked like a stereotypical happy family house. There were pictures of them all together and some with just Embry scattering the walls. The stairs were kind of creaky, but it seemed like it was only on a couple of steps that the sounds came from.

When John and I got upstairs, we (well mostly him, I had to gather my composure so I wouldn't run into him because he stopped so suddenly) ended up in front of a door.

"Trish and some of her friends decorated it to how they thought a seventeen year old girl would like it, so if you don't like it, please feel free to change it."

He then opened the door to reveal my new room. It was a pretty room with a queen sized, white bed and white comforter with a few light green pillows and the same color trim that sat next to a couple of windows. The surrounding walls were a simple white and were bare other than the exquisite dreamcatcher hanging over the bed. A few other white pieces of furniture like a dresser, vanity, and bedside table were also in the the windows was a clear view of the front yard and the forest on the left side of the house. Fresh wildflowers sat soaking in water in a clear vase on the bedside table adding a fresh smell to the entire room.

I nodded my head, smiling in an attempt to tell John that I love it and thank you.

"You're welcome. So for dinner I think I'm going to go get a pizza. Is that ok?" I nodded enthusiastically which made him laugh. However, he was cut off by the sound of a crash and indistinguishable shouting coming from downstairs that made me jump. "Ok, well, uh, good. So, um, come down whenever you're, uh, comfortable." He smiled awkwardly and rushed out the door.

I started unpacking my few things trying not to put much thought into the mysterious sounds. I found some hangers in the closet and hung up my small collection of clothes and then put the picture of my family on the dresser blowing them a kisslike I always do as I walked away.

After I finished the rest of my organization, I made my way back downstairs and into a room that I hoped to god was the living room. Yay, I was right! The TV was on with Trish lounging on the couch daintily picking at a bag of chips.

"Oh, hi! Do you need help unpacking?"

I shook my head and lifted my hand above my head in an attempt to ask where John and Embry were. She tried to guess, but I eventually, after much embarrassment of trying to act them out, just picked my notebook out of my pocket and wrote their names on it.

"Oh! That makes sense! Since they're tall! Yeah, I get it! Well, John went to get food and Embry went to.. work."

I figured I shouldn't question her hesitation and joined her on the couch. I'm guessing I'm going to have to adapt to just going with whatever strange things happen around here. After half an episode of Say Yes To The Dress and a whole bag of chips disappeared, John finally came back with four pizzas. It seemed a little excessive, but maybe they liked leftovers.

Trish and John had a small fight over who had control over the remote. Until, John gave in to Trish's puppy eyes and promise of doing the dishes tomorrow night. I had a feeling that as long as Trish used her puppy dog eyes then he'd do anything for her.

I was half asleep on the couch when a great boom shook what felt like the entire house.

"Embry! What have I told you about slamming doors?" Trish screeched.

"Yeah, yeah Mom. Sorry." The culprit said dismissively.

There was some talking and laughing coming from his direction and I guessed it was some friends of his. Maybe the mysterious Quil and Jake. Well, they're not that mysterious. I've only heard about them once, but I haven't met them in the past couple of hours that I have been here. Then again, why are they here so late? It's like ten thirty! Oh, fuck if they slam the door like that every time they come in the middle of the night I'll never sleep! Then I'll look like absolute shit all the time which will be unpleasant for everyone. ugh, I probably look like that right now.

Trish's voice snapped me out of my self-demoralizing thoughts, "There's pizza in the fridge if you boys want some!"

Then, it happened. Three insanely hot, shirtless guys walked pass me and onto the other couch and chair happily munching pizza. Why did I have to look like shit now of all times?

"Really, though Mama Call. Do you honestly think we wouldn't want food?"

Oh my fuck. The gods speak.

"You're right. I should have known better."

It was all silent for awhile as they ate and I tried to catch up on what I slept through on the new show that was on. Until I heard the not-so-discreet whispering of three in particular bare chested guys.

"Is that her?"

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"I don't know what your problem is, man. I mean, she doesn't look that bad."

"How would you know you've never even talked to her."

"Have you?"

"No, because-"

"Shut up, guys! We're about to find out what the other girls think of Ashlyn's wedding!"

"Really, Quil? Really?"

"What?"

I stood up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. After I filled my cup, I turned around and jumped spilling my drink because the deities had appeared out of nowhere behind me. And while Embry continued to glare me down like he'd been doing, the other two got paper towels to help me clean up the mess.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry! We didn't mean to scare you! I'm Jacob by the way. And this is Quil! What's your name?"

Oh my god, he's smiling. He has perfect teeth too! Sigh.. Oh, right, name!

I started trying to dig around in my pockets, looking for my notebook, but I couldn't find it.

"Hello? Did you hear me? What's your name?"

I held up my finger. And found a pen in a drawer and scribbled 'MARLENE' on it. However, just as I was about to hand Jacob the writing, Embry decided to butt in.

"Dude, I thought I told you, she can't talk."

I knew it was the truth, but the way he said it was really hurtful so I lowered my head, refilled my cup, and went back into the living room leaving my name on the kitchen table. I ignored all of the conversations for awhile partly because I was so tired and partly because I was wondering why Embry hated me so much. It seemed that not even his friends knew, so how could I?

I continued to ponder this until I heard my name come up in the conversation.

"-Marlene. Do you want to go?" Trish had just finished the previous sentence when I tuned in so I had no clue what they were talking about. I probably looked really stupid just sitting there with a look of perplexity smeared all over my face, but, thankfully, John realized I hadn't been paying attention.

"There's going to be a bonfire this weekend. Kind of a get-together for a lot of the kids on the rez. There'll be food and they'll tell the legends. It's usually a pretty good time. Do you want to go with the boys?"

I knew what I normally would have said. No with a capital N! I'm not very good at social events for obvious reasons so I normally try to avoid them at all costs. However, this time, for some reason all I could think about was my promise to Lily, and next thing I knew I was bobbing my head up and down.

Trish started talking about how we could go to Port Angeles for school and clothes shopping, but I sort of tuned her out. I could feel someone's stare, who I knew was most likely Embry's, burning into the side of my head and all I could think was 'What have I gotten myself into?'

**A/N: Hooray new chapter! Okay I know it's a couple days late, but I've been a little busy and got a little behind. So, what do you guys think? Any guesses to why Embry doesn't like Marlene? I'll try to post again next Friday!**

**Bye lovelies!**

**Carrie**


End file.
